Tras las puertas del armario
by Miyasa
Summary: ¿Arnold y Helga solos en un armario? No se necesita nada más en la ecuación para saber que las cosas se saldrán de control.[LEMON R18] [PWP]


**_Tras las puertas del armario_**

 **¿Arnold y Helga solos en un armario? No se necesita nada más en la ecuación para saber que las cosas se saldrán de control.** **[LEMON +18] [PWP]**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido explícito para mayores de edad.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Arnold y Helga estaban terminando de hacer sus tareas de matemáticas cuando el abuelo del chico entró a informarles que se quedarían solos el resto del fin de semana debido a que Mitzy (la hermana del abuelo) se había roto la cadera y ellos irían a ayudarla.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una tía abuela, Cabeza de balón –dijo Helga asombrada.

—Pensé que lo sabías todo de mí –le respondió Arnold, enarcando una ceja hacia su novia desde hace casi cinco años.

—Vamos, Arnoldo. Sabes que también tengo una vida aparte de ti –dijo Helga, rodando los ojos molesta por cómo el chico se intentaba burlar de su antigua costumbre de acosarlo en la escuela primaria.

—No te enojes, Helga —se rió entre dientes—. Solo estoy bromeando. Es solo que estaba recordando todas esas cintas que solías tener…

La chica enarcó una ceja curiosa, porque ahora que lo decía, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, él nunca le había mencionado eso antes.

—¿A qué viene el pensamiento ahora, zopenco? —preguntó cerrando su cuaderno de matemáticas con su tarea ya terminada.

—Estaba pensando que pronto se cumplirá el quinto aniversario del regreso de mis padres y con ello también nuestro quinto aniversario de novios.

A pesar de las malas lenguas, Arnold y Helga tuvieron una relación bastante estable desde que comenzaron, y aunque eso no evitó los malentendidos y los desacuerdos, hizo que los cimientos de su relación se fortalecieran hasta a llegar a ser lo que eran hoy en día.

—Tienes razón —asintió Helga pensando en sus "suegros", los cuales trabajaban en la universidad que estaba en el centro de la ciudad y que ahora estaban en un viaje de dos días a un congreso—. ¿Van a hacer alguna celebración o algo en especial este año? —preguntó curiosa, estirando los brazos.

—Sí, mis padres quieren que cenemos solo la familia, y al día siguiente invitarán a todos para una barbacoa en el patio y una fiesta en el techo.

—Ah.

—Por supuesto que tú estás invitada a ambas celebraciones —dijo el muchacho, levantando a su novia en brazos para poder sentarla sobre su regazo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Helga, enarcando una ceja al notar como la mano de Arnold se movía en dirección norte por su muslo, subiendo su vestido de verano.

—Por supuesto que sí, Helga. ¿Cuándo te he mentido? —preguntó con falsa indignación mientras mordía ligeramente su mentón para luego ir en busca de su boca con un beso amoroso.

La joven pronto comenzó a sentir en su piel cosquillas por sus cariñosas administraciones de afecto, pero no queriendo perder el rumbo de su conversación, lo alejó por los hombros para poder llevarse un dedo a la barbilla mientras fingía buscar un momento en el que le había engañado, y como siempre, y a pesar de ser novios, encontró la manera de avergonzarlo con sus palabras.

—Cuando me prometiste ser más suave, cabezón —dijo con una sonrisa pícara que se extendió por su rostro cuando vio al muchacho sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Arnold se sintió profundamente abochornado ante el recordatorio de sus sesiones privadas e inmediatamente se sintió un poco culpable.

—L-lo siento, Helga —tartamudeó en disculpa sin darse cuenta el buen momento que le estaba haciendo pasar a su novia.

Helga no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada por haber logrado avergonzar a su no—tan—inocente novio, aunque su risa hizo que el chico se sintiera ligeramente indignado por ser el objetivo de las burlas de Helga, aunque con ella, aún entre sus brazos, la cargó hasta depositarla suavemente sobre su cama. Luego caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró para evitar que cualquiera pudiera entrar de improvisto a su habitación e interrumpir su momento a solas.

—Oye… ¿qué haces? —preguntó Helga curiosa, una vez que pudo dejar de reírse.

—Bien, señorita Pataki. Le demostraré que Arnold Shortman no es un mentiroso —le dijo con una media sonrisa engreída, demostrándole claramente sus intenciones cuando tiró de su cinturón y luego desabrochó el primer botón de su bragueta hinchada.

Esta vez fue turno de Helga de sonrojarse ante el repentino descaro del chico, pero más que lista para permitirle demostrarle lo que sea que quisiera hacer en tanto se sacaba los zapatos y se recostaba sobre la cama.

Arnold sonrió aún más cuando la vio esperarlo como si fuera una buena chica, e impacientemente llevo las manos hasta el dobladillo de su bonito vestido para comenzarlo a subir suavemente por su cuerpo, mientras ella intentaba poder sacarle la camiseta azul que estaba ocupando en ese momento.

Ambos se rieron en medio de su beso por la desesperación que se estaban demostrando y pronto la ropa quedo perdida en el suelo de la habitación.

No hacía falta nada más que Arnold y Helga en la ecuación para que las cosas se electrificaran. Sus apasionadas almas estaban más que ansiosas por unirse carnalmente a su otra mitad.

Arnold miró a la chica que estaba bajo a él con la respiración agitada, la cara sonrojada y los labios hinchados por sus besos; completamente desnuda con solo las hebras de su largo cabello rubio desordenado enmarcando parte de su rostro, hombro y torso.

Arnold acomodó sus rodillas entre sus muslos abiertos para comenzar a repartir suaves besos por su torso desnudo hasta pasar la lengua y los dientes por la dura rugosidad de su pezón erecto. Sus manos recorrían sus costados subiendo por su piel satinada que poco a poco se iba perlando de sudor hasta llegar a sus rotundos senos y amasarlos con amorosa reverencia.

—Arnold… —susurró Helga, atrayéndolo con los brazos por el cuello para llevarlo a su boca, gimiendo de placer cuando una de sus manos apretó ligeramente uno de sus sensibles pezones húmedos por sus besos.

 _Hace unos seis meses atrás..._

 _Desde que Arnold y Helga comenzaron a salir, eran adictos a los labios del otro, y mediante fueron creciendo, fueron convirtiéndose en expertos en el arte de intercambiar saliva e incluso podían perderse el uno con el otro por más de diez minutos sin detenerse (para disgusto de sus espectadores), aunque lamentablemente, cuando se dejaban llevar, siempre había alguien dispuesto a interrumpirlos para su eterna frustración._

 _Por lo mismo, ese día decidieron almorzar rápidamente para poder escapar de la vista de sus molestos amigos y de sus aún más molestas interrupciones. Ambos no necesitaban de sus muecas de asco. Ellos solo necesitaban aplacar de la única manera que sabían las llamas de anhelo que existían en sus cuerpos y que solo encontraban consuelo en los brazos y besos del otro._

 _Arnold y Helga caminaron tomados de la mano, buscando entre los pasillos de la gran secundaria un lugar en el que pudieran estar completamente a solas para poder calmar las sensaciones florecientes que hacían que sus pieles hormiguearan necesitadas y caprichosas._

 _En su búsqueda, encontraron una pequeña sala abandonada, la que supusieron fue en algún momento un armario de conserje. El lugar casualmente se parecía al pequeño cuarto que Helga había bautizado como su oficina cuando estaban en la primaria, haciéndolos sentir cierta nostalgia de sus primeros besos suaves e inocentes._

 _Ambos entraron en el lugar que solo contaba con una luz tenue en el techo y se encerraron para que nadie más que ellos pudieran ver lo que estaba sucediendo tras las puertas del armario._

 _Helga rápidamente se deshizo de la chaqueta café de cuero que cubría su nuevo vestido rosa, para pasar las manos por encima de los hombros de su apuesto novio, hasta llegar hasta su nuca y jugar con sus suaves hebras rubias que caían por la parte posterior de su cuello._

 _Arnold se comenzó a sentir sofocado ante el ambiente que rápidamente se había caldeado en la pequeña sala, e incluso se vio en la obligación de soltar sus manos de la cintura de Helga para poder sacarse la chaqueta azul que llevaba puesta para dejarla caer en el piso del lugar._

 _Arnold, sintiéndose un poco más libre, rápidamente volvió a posar sus manos en el cuerpo de su novia para apretarla más a él._

 _La adolescente rubia sentía como su cuerpo estaba en estrecho contacto con Arnold y pasó sus manos una y otra vez por la cabeza del chico, enredando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello rubio, buscando atraerlo aún más. Ella necesitaba más del cálido sabor de su lengua contra la suya, necesitaba más de sus gemidos rebotando en su garganta, y sobre todo, necesitaba más del contacto caliente que punzaba justo debajo del estómago._

 _A pesar de haberse sacado una capa de ropa, Arnold todavía se sentía demasiado caluroso atrapado en los brazos de Helga, y la fricción de su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo no estaba ayudando en nada, y a pesar de que apenas podía pensar por el mar de sensaciones abrumadoras, el chico sintió una punzada de envidia ante el algodón que estaba bajo sus manos, perteneciente al fresco vestido de su novia._

 _—_ _E-espera...— jadeó Arnold cuando la lengua de Helga se movió ondulante contra la parte superior de su boca._

 _—_ _Sí, mi amor —respondió la chica coqueta, y ansiosa por más besos o lo que fuera que hacía que su cuerpo punzara anhelante._

 _—_ _Deja... déjame sacarme esto —rogó, sacándose el suéter verde por la cabeza, haciendo que quedara aún más despeinado, y ni siquiera percatándose que su gorra había caído descuidada entre el montón de ropa que se estaba formando en el suelo._

 _—_ _Al parecer alguien tiene mucho calor —se burló Helga al verlo pasarse la manga de la camisa por la frente._

 _El adolescente ignoró su pulla, reconociendo el tono juguetón que Helga tenía solo para él. Miró sus piernas desnudas sintiéndose ligeramente envidioso por su libertad._

 _—_ _Quizás comience a ocupar pantalones cortos —reflexionó, aún mirando los cremosos muslos de Helga—. Últimamente siento que cada vez hace más calor._

 _—_ _Doi. Por supuesto que tienes calor, Arnoldo. Te vistes como hijo único._

 _Arnold le dio una mirada entrecerrada._

 _—_ _Helga, soy hijo único._

 _—_ _Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero tienes que vestirte como si fueras a una expedición al ártico? ¿Y por qué diablos te sigues vistiendo como si estuvieras en sexto grado? —le reprochó mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa._

 _Arnold sonrió en la boca de Helga mientras bajaba las manos a su cintura._

 _—_ _No es como si tu estilo fuera muy distinto —se defendió, comenzando a sentirse un poco frustrado ante la charla en tanto posaba nuevamente las manos abiertas en su cintura, sintiendo bajo los dedos la ligera tela, y sin poder sacar el pensamiento de lo apetecibles que se veían sus muslos, por algún motivo las yemas de sus dedos picaron, deseando sentir la piel desnuda de sus muslos._

 _—_ _Tienes un punto, Ar-No-Doooo —Helga gimió fuertemente al sentir a Arnold morder inesperadamente la hendidura de su cuello. Helga sintió como sus rodillas casi cedieron ante el inesperado placer que el chico había provocado en ella—. Mierda, Arnold. Avísame si vas a hacer eso —reclamó respirando pesado, aunque claramente complacida ante las nuevas sensaciones._

 _—_ _Mi querida Helga —susurró en su oído, metiéndose el lóbulo a la boca—. Si te aviso de las cosas que te haré, no las disfrutarás adecuadamente —dijo antes de buscar nuevamente la boca de su novia para poder empujar su lengua en ella._

 _Arnold realmente disfrutaba sentir el sabor de la chica en su boca, era cálido, húmedo, y lo transportaba a un mundo de sensaciones burbujeantes donde nada importaba, y esta era la primera vez que podrían disfrutarlo por lo menos una hora sin que los molestaran. Las manos del chico estrujaron el vestido bajo sus dedos recordando lo bonitas que eran las piernas de su novia, y casi con vida propia, sus manos comenzaron a bajar, buscando la piel al descubierto para acariciarlas. Las manos del adolescente descendieron, suavemente, tanteando sus caderas, por sobre sus nalgas hasta llegar a su destino y volver a hacer el mismo camino, pero en dirección contraria y sobre la piel desnuda._

 _Helga jadeó cuando sintió las manos del chico comenzar a moverse sobre sus caderas y se apretó a él en cuanto acarició ligeramente su trasero por sobre la ropa, pero si no fuera porque estaba apoyada contra la pared y el cuerpo de su novio, hubiera caído al piso en cuanto él metió sus manos bajo la falda._

 _Helga respiró fuertemente por la nariz cuando las manos de su novio acariciaron directamente sobre su piel, elevando su vestido mediante iban subiendo y haciendo que pudiera sentirlo más directamente contra ella._

 _La mente del chico estaba completamente en blanco. Solo podía sentir la suavidad de los muslos de la chica en sus manos y siguió subiendo hasta que se topó con la tela de sus bragas. Posó sus manos abiertas en las caderas casi desnudas de ella, sintiendo la prenda interior bajo las palmas de sus manos. Sus dedos estaban en el borde y con la yema podía sentir su piel más directamente. Sin pensarlo mucho, el pulgar y el índice se enredaron en los costados de su ropa interior, arrastrando la tela agónicamente lento hacia abajo._

 _La adolescente sintió cada segundo de cómo Arnold bajó su ropa, e incluso ella tuvo que abrir ligeramente los muslos que en algún momento había comenzado a apretar debido al húmedo anhelo que sentía palpitar en su entrepierna._

 _Helga continuó masajeando sus hombros y cabello, pero sintió unas profundas ganas de golpearlo cuando el dejó su ropa interior a medio muslo, y en vez que la tocara como quería, subió por los costados de su cuerpo._

 _Arnold no se sintió conforme con solo tocar la suave piel de sus caderas, la espiral de placer que le atontaba los sentidos le pedía más, y él obedientemente siguió sus instintos, subiendo con sus manos por la sedosa piel de los costados de la chica, tocando la suave curvatura de su cintura, la piel que cubría sus costillas, hasta llegar a toparse nuevamente con más tela que cubría su pecho. Sabía que era el sujetador; siempre que se besaban era muy consciente del broche que estaba en su espalda, y a riesgo de parecer un pervertido, le excitaba sentirlo bajo sus manos, y en muchas noches solitarias se imaginó sacándoselo, pero ahora, el saber que estaba ahí lo hacía sentir muy frustrado porque él quería seguir tocando su suave piel libremente._

 _Helga sintió como la boca de Arnold hacia una mueca molesta contra la suya y se preguntó cuál era el problema, hasta que lo sintió intentar sacar su sostén._

 _—_ _Espera. Lo haré por ti —susurró apartándose de su boca solo unos segundos, para soltar con los dedos el broche que frustraba a Arnold._

 _Arnold vio como con solo una mano ella lo soltó, y decidió que le preguntaría después si le enseñaba a hacer eso, porque por ahora solo quería seguir tocándola y besándola._

 _A pesar de que el vestido de Helga estaba enrollado en su cintura y su ropa interior en sus muslos, Arnold seguía tocándola a tientas sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y sin mirar lo que estaba al descubierto._

 _La chica pensó que ya podía dejar un momento de aferrarse al cuello de Arnold sin caerse, o eso creyó, hasta que las manos que solo subían y bajaban por la piel de su cintura por fin tocaron sus senos. Sintió en todo su cuerpo el placer que le proporcionó cuando comenzó a amasar sus pechos que se comenzaron a sentir dolorosamente más pesados, y no solo eso, sino que también él pellizcó sus pezones gentilmente, haciendo que con cada toque su interior se contrajera necesitado, y la humedad parecía aumentar en su entrepierna, haciendo que sus muslos se sintieran resbalosos._

 _Ella también quería tocarlo, así que desenredó sus manos de la tela de su camisa, y sus manos se movieron ondulantes desde su espalda hasta su pecho para poder comenzar a desabotonar la prenda. Mientras lo hizo, la boca se le hizo agua al pensar en saborear a su novio con la lengua._

 _Arnold estaba en el paraíso. Le encantaba tocar a Helga, le encantaba sentir sus duros, rugosos y suaves pezones bajo las palmas de sus manos, le encantaba sentir el peso de sus pechos entre sus manos, le encantaba su suavidad, y por sobre todo, le gustaba los sonidos que ella hacía en su boca, pero a pesar de todo eso, se sentía que no era suficiente, quería más de ella, quería saborearla, quería presionarse aún más en ella para que su propia carne dura dejara de quemar por más contacto._

 _Arnold jadeó contra el oído de Helga cuando ella había logrado escapar de su boca para poder chupar la piel sensible de su cuello._

 _Helga aprovechó el momento para poder terminar de sacarle la camisa, pero cuando intentó pasarla por sus hombros, su sujetador le imposibilitó el acto. Ella gruñó frustrada por estar atrapada._

 _Arnold se dio cuenta de lo que su novia quería hacer, así que terminó el trabajo por ella y quedó completamente desnudo de cintura para arriba, y estaba por volver a meter las manos bajo su vestido cuando ella gimió frustrada._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Arnold con tono ronco, apenas reconociendo su propia voz._

 _—_ _Este maldito sujetador me tiene atrapada y no puedo sacarme el vestido._

 _El solo hecho de saber que podría ver lo que estaba tocando hizo a Arnold sentirse aún más sofocado, y sin pensarlo, empujó a la chica contra la pared para poder ayudarla a desvestirse._

 _Helga, por un segundo, se quedó sin aliento ante el inesperado golpe, aunque pronto lo recuperó y luchó por respirar normalmente, aunque le fue casi imposible al ver como Arnold subía su vestido ayudándola a desvestirse._

 _Arnold miró asombrado el cuerpo de Helga. Aún llevaba su sujetador flojo sobre su pecho, pero no cubría nada a sus ojos, e incluso que ella lo dejara caer por sus brazos no hizo ningún cambio. Él miró cómo el rubor que cubría gran parte de la cara de Helga se extendía por su cuello, su clavícula, sus senos e incluso más abajo. Arnold vio la curvatura de su cintura que la había sentido tan deliciosa bajo sus dedos, su ombligo y aún más abajo hasta llegar a su monte de venus cubierto por un ligero vello rubio, grueso y rizado._

 _Él nunca había visto una chica desnuda antes, y le pareció que su novia debía ser la mujer más hermosa y deseable del mundo. Ella era guapísima, suave, deliciosa y solo de él. No le importaba si alguien lo llamaba hombre de las cavernas, pero saber que nunca nadie más que él la tocaría o vería, le infló el pecho sintiéndose orgulloso de haber encontrado a su alma gemela._

 _Helga se sintió un poco intimidada y muy excitada ante la mirada de Arnold que prácticamente devoró su cuerpo desnudo, y no le quedó ninguna duda que le gustaba lo que veía, así que, sintiéndose valiente, por fin se deshizo de las bragas que estaban en sus muslos, haciendo que se perdieran en algún lugar del cuarto._

 _Nuevamente ambos chicos se estaban devorando las bocas, mientras bebían el aliento de su pareja y movían sus lenguas saboreándose mutuamente._

 _Helga acariciaba los hombros, brazos, espalda y cabello del chico de tanto en tanto, y Arnold se aferraba a su cintura con ambos brazos sintiendo toda su forma desnuda frotarse contra su cuerpo, parcialmente cubierto, hasta que pensó que eso ya no era suficiente._

 _El chico bajó una de sus manos, palpando una de las nalgas de Helga, haciendo que ella gimiera en su boca, pero no se quedó ahí mucho tiempo, porque su mano cambió de rumbo hacia su parte delantera hasta llegar hasta sus muslos apretados, e intentó meter su mano para tocar la humedad que de alguna manera sabía que estaba ahí, pero antes de continuar y que su mano tocara entre sus piernas, siguió bajando para agarrar su muslo y que ella lo enredara en su cadera para así poder frotarse contra su centro._

 _Helga sintió como la mano de Arnold en un momento intentó palpar entre sus piernas, y ella estaba a punto de darle el paso para que la tocara donde se sentía dolorosamente anhelante, pero él rápidamente cambió de dirección hasta la parte inferior de su pierna, y al no estar preparada para ese movimiento hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio._

 _—_ _Auch… –exclamó Helga sintiendo como su entrepierna punzaba dolorosa contra la dureza bajo ella._

 _—_ _Auch –repitió Arnold al caer con la chica sobre él. Por suerte su ropa lo hizo salvarse de un duro golpe en la cabeza._

 _Ahora Arnold estaba acostado en el piso del Armario con una Helga desnuda sentada con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas._

 _Helga se sintió poderosa al ver al chico bajo de ella, y no pudiendo seguir aguantando la picazón que rogaba ser aliviada, con un dulce vaivén de sus caderas, se comenzó a frotar una y otra vez contra el duro centro del chico que había quedado acunado entre sus piernas._

 _Arnold gimió al sentir como ella comenzó a moverse sobre él. El chico levantó la cabeza para ver como ella se frotaba contra su centro, haciendo que ambos jadearan con el roce. Vio como ella estaba empapando su bragueta con sus pliegues húmedos. Sin poder mantenerse quieto, llevó sus manos a la cintura de Helga para ayudarla a establecer un ritmo aún más satisfactorio._

 _El ambiente en la sala era cada vez más candente y abrumador para ambos; ellos tenían suerte de que ese armario estaba en la parte más oculta de la escuela, en donde solo iban los adolescentes para hacer tratos deshonestos, conseguir las respuestas de algún examen o intercambiar sustancias ilícitas, pero ni siquiera esos malandrines perdían su hora de almuerzo para eso, y mucho menos se darían cuenta como dos alumnos del grado más grande estaban revolcándose uno contra el otro en el piso llevados por las hormonas y la lujuria._

 _Arnold quería más de lo que estaban haciendo, pero ya no era suficiente por sobre su ropa, quería sentir la piel de Helga contra su piel, quería liberar su miembro adolorido de su prisión de algodón y buscar consuelo entre los pliegues acuosos que lo llamaban tentadores..._

 _—_ _Espera, Helga –jadeó Arnold, llamando la atención de la chica que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar._

 _—_ _¿Q-qué p-pasa? —preguntó con voz entrecortada, buscando sus cuerdas vocales para sacar algo más que un gemido o un jadeo._

 _—_ _Déjame sacarme los pantalones. Esto se está volviendo muy doloroso –dijo señalando el bulto cubierto por la tela de los jeans que ahora estaba brillante por las atenciones de la chica._

 _Aunque, antes de que Helga pudiera responder, él se bajó la ropa rápidamente, exponiendo su miembro hinchado y también goteante a la mirada atenta de la chica, que abrió los ojos sorprendida por su forma desnuda y sintió sus entrañas retorcerse cada vez más anhelantes por el contacto._

 _Helga vio como el miembro desnudo de Arnold estaba completamente erecto y con la punta brillante por la sustancia que brotaba desde su interior. Sintiéndose curiosa, llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la cima para poder tocarlo e inmediatamente obtuvo la respuesta del chico que sacudió sus caderas buscando más._

 _Arnold aún tenía sobre sus muslos tanto sus pantalones como su ropa interior, así que Helga se hizo para atrás para poder ayudarlo a terminar de desvestirse y terminar de sacar sus propios zapatos._

 _Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos en el piso del armario del conserje con la puerta cerrada en medio de una bruma de placer anhelante y asfixiante._

 _Helga se sentó nuevamente sobre las caderas de Arnold, cuidando de no apoyar todo su peso sobre él, aunque aun así sentía como el tronco grueso, duro y caliente del chico se frotaba contra ella._

 _A pesar de lo bien que se sentía entre las piernas de Helga, Arnold extrañaba el contacto con su boca, y por eso llevó sus manos, que habían estado acariciando sus muslos, hasta sus hombros para traerla sobre él y poder seguir saboreándose, aunque no sabía si fue tan buena idea porque, de alguna manera, su miembro terminó acunado justo entre las piernas de la chica, haciendo que ambos gimieran contra la boca del otro de una manera muy distinta a como lo habían hecho con anterioridad._

 _Helga no sabía si las palpitaciones que sentía en su cuerpo eran de Arnold o suyas, pero lo que sí sabía era que el doloroso anhelo de sentir algo dentro de sus entrañas latía cada vez con más fuerza, y el contacto con el pene caliente del chico calmaba la ansiedad que su corazón estaba experimentando._

 _Helga se sentía afiebrada por tantas sensaciones; ella se frotó desesperada contra el cuerpo de Arnold mientras se besaban. Sintió el incipiente vello de su torso contra sus sensibles senos, tocó sus pezones masculinos con sus uñas y siguió saboreando en su propia boca el sabor de su lengua caliente._

 _Con un chasquido, se soltó de su boca para poder explorar otras áreas, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, la mano de Arnold detuvo el avance de su muñeca que ahora estaba en la parte baja de su vientre._

 _Arnold sintió como se contraía ante el toque de Helga, y él estaba seguro de que explotaría si su novia intentaba hacer el trabajo manual. Sentía el deseo de ella como el propio. Por supuesto que estaba anhelante y ansioso por completar el acto sexual, pero por sobre todas las cosas, quería hacerle saber a la chica que lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas que esto no era un simple calor del momento, y que si bien, cuando él los llevó hasta ese lugar, no esperaba que las cosas se salieran tanto de las manos; quería hacerle saber que todo lo que estaba pasando solo sucedía con ella, y que su cuerpo no solo clamaba por unirse de una manera carnal, sino que también era un hambre de completar su unión que provenía desde lo más profundo de su alma enamorada._

 _Helga sintió como las manos de Arnold buscaron la parte superior de sus brazos para atraerla nuevamente a su boca, sin embargo, esta vez sería en un beso suave y lleno de ternura que traería lágrimas a sus ojos, e inmediatamente ella correspondió el abrazo, llevando sus manos para acariciar la parte superior de su cabeza._

 _Las manos del chico subieron y bajaron por su espalda repetidamente mientras se besaban, hasta que no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar la dulce curvatura de su espalda baja, hasta tocar su trasero y apretarlo a sus caderas para que ella pudiera sentir aun más de cerca su dura forma enhiesta que estaba acomodada entre sus muslos húmedos por la lubricación natural de su cuerpo preparado para recibirlo en su interior. Al sentir sus manos bajar por sus costados, pensó que él buscaría penetrarla con sus dedos, pero pasó de largo su centro y comenzó a subir de vuelta rosando nuevamente su cintura y sus costillas hasta a llegar a los costados de sus senos, los cuales acarició con ternura, y ese acto tan simple hizo que sus ojos nuevamente se aguaran abrumados por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo._

 _Arnold continuó tocando y acariciando sus pechos, ajeno a que ella había tenido que ocultar su rostro en su cuello para esconder sus lágrimas al sentir el cariño y la generosidad con la que era tratada por él._

 _Quizás ellos no estaban en el sitio más adecuado para tener su primera vez, pero eso no les importaba, porque estaban seguros de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y lo suficientemente fuertes para compensar ese hecho._

 _Helga sintió como Arnold dejó de tocar sus pechos para buscar sus manos y entrelazarlas por unos segundos antes de seguir subiendo por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus hombros y pegarla a su torso en un cálido abrazo._

 _—_ _¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó Arnold en voz baja directamente sobre su oído, preocupado de haberla pasado a llevar de alguna manera, al sentir caer sus lágrimas sobre su cuello cuando la había abrazado._

 _Helga buscó su mirada notando su preocupación y le sonrió, intentando darle a entender que todo estaba bien._

 _—_ _Arnold, estoy bien, es solo que todo esto es demasiado intenso —dijo la chica intentando describir todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando con una sola palabra, pero no era suficiente._

 _—_ _Si quieres, podemos detenernos –sugirió Arnold, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de Helga para terminar de soltarlo._

 _—_ _¡No! —se levantó asustada Helga, haciendo que sus centros se frotaran entre sí, sacándoles a ambos un jadeo inesperado ante la abrumadora sensación que seguía ahí, esperando que completaran el acto—. Yo quiero esto contigo aquí y ahora —dijo segura, moviéndose un poco para que el miembro de Arnold escapara de su cálida prisión, dejando que el glande acariciara su clítoris, haciendo que ambos apretaran los dientes ante la nueva experiencia._

 _—_ _Yo también —concordó Arnold, sintiéndose a punto de estallar, pero aun así consciente que debía tener cuidado a la hora de entrar en la chica._

 _Arnold sujetó con una mano la cintura de Helga para que no se cayera, y con el codo se impulsó hasta quedar sentado con ella sobre sus muslos y sus piernas abrazando su cintura. Tanteó el suelo buscando su ropa, formando un bulto para ponerlo bajo el trasero de la joven y así elevar sus caderas para facilitar la penetración._

 _Arnold vio como Helga tenía todo su largo cabello rubio extendido en el piso, su pecho agitado y sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza esperando su siguiente acción. Pero solo pudo atinar a besarla nuevamente, aunque en cuanto comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de su beso, pudo sentir como la mano de Helga lo tomaba, y con la punta de su pene buscaba su jugosa entrada para que él por fin la penetrara._

 _—_ _Espera, Helga —dijo, conteniendo el gemido de placer al sentirla tocarlo de esa manera—. Si no tengo cuidado, esto podría ir muy mal— pidió, recordando la charla que le había dado su avergonzado padre y también las clases de salud en las que había tomado nota con minuciosa ansiedad el año anterior._

 _—_ _Vamos, Arnold. Solo hazlo. Necesito sentirte en mi interior –rogó Helga, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte la palpitación de sus entrañas que solo se comenzó a calmar al sentir la punta del chico hurgar en su entrada._

 _—_ _Pero, Helga... —la voz de Arnold se entrecortó cuando sintió los músculos de Helga contraerse, chupando la cabeza de su miembro en cálida bienvenida._

 _—_ _Por favor, Arnold... —pidió nuevamente, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviada al sentirlo entrar un poco más._

 _—_ _Sí —concedió, no pudiendo aguantar más la tortura a la que los estaba imponiendo —Pero, por favor, dime si te estoy lastimando._

 _Arnold plantó sus rodillas en el piso, una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra entrelazando sus dedos, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se cubría con más y más sudor y su pene se contraía doloroso por terminar de enterrarse en el estrecho canal de su novia. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en ella, sintiendo como sus genitales ardientes se fundían milímetro a milímetro con una extraña mezcla de placer bordeando en dolor, hasta que la punta encontró algo, haciendo que se detuviera._

 _—_ _Maldita sea, Cabeza de balón —reclamó desesperada Helga ante tanta delicadeza—. ¡Vamos! Solo hazlo —pidió Helga con lágrimas en los ojos, y no por el dolor, sino porque necesitaba sentirlo completamente dentro de ella y acortar esa distancia que no sabía que existía y le estrujaba el corazón._

 _Arnold podía sentir como las piernas de Helga lo apretaban, intentando acelerar el proceso, y no es que no quisiera hacerlo o tuviera dudas; por supuesto que no era así. Es solo que tenía miedo de no ser capaz de cumplir sus expectativas para su primera vez…_

 _—_ _Oye…_

 _El chico sintió como un par de gotas de sudor bajaron por su espalda antes de enfocar su vista directamente en los ojos de Helga._

 _—_ _Te amo._

 _Helga llevó su mano libre hasta el rostro del muchacho._

 _—_ _No me importa si no es perfecto, siempre y cuando sea solo contigo._

 _—_ _Helga… —Arnold sintió sus propias lágrimas punzar tras sus ojos, enternecido por las palabras de su amada._

 _Él posó su mano por sobre la que Helga tenía en su mejilla, girando levemente la cabeza para poder besarle la palma de la mano y luego comenzar a bajar por su brazo llenándola de besos. Posó sus labios por la parte interna de su muñeca, el antebrazo, le hizo cosquillas en el hueco del codo, besó su hombro, lamió su cuello, mordió ligeramente su mentón y finalmente besó su boca una vez más antes de responder._

 _—_ _Te amo._

 _Arnold se apoyó en su antebrazo, y mientras se miraban a los ojos, movió sus caderas con la fuerza suficiente para adentrarse de un solo empellón, haciendo que ambos se quedaran sin aliento por algunos segundos._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien? —preguntó Arnold en cuanto pudo recordar cómo se respiraba._

 _—_ _Yo… sí... —Helga tenía el mismo problema que el muchacho y tuvo que tragar grandes bocanadas de aire antes de recordar cómo hacerlo de manera más pausada—. Whoa… Se siente más increíble de lo que imaginé…._

 _—_ _¿De verdad?_

 _—_ _De verdad —corroboró con una sonrisa—. Siempre pensé que dolería mucho, principalmente porque… uhm… ya sabes… eres muy grueso y también bastante cabezón de allá abajo… —murmuró avergonzada, recordando las veces que habían hecho cosas._

 _Arnold sintió sus mejillas calentarse._

 _—_ _Entonces… ¿no te duele? —preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa, porque su vientre temblaba apretado ante la espera de poder iniciar moverse._

 _—_ _Un poco, pero es un buen dolor —aclaró con un suspiro satisfecho al sentirse llena por Arnold, e incluso contrajo su interior mientras apretaba aún más sus muslos alrededor de las caderas del chico para poder disfrutar del calor punzante que le desbordaba las entrañas, casi al filo del dolor, aunque siendo lo suficiente placentero para ignorarlo—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _Arnold no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa divertida ante su adorable preocupación, pero al ver que se estaba comenzando a enojar, buscó su rostro para darle un casto beso en los labios, frotar ligeramente sus narices y luego susurrarle al oído._

 _—_ _Créeme, Helga. No creo que pueda sentirme mejor que estando rodeado por tu ardiente interi… or… —Arnold jadeó al sentir como Helga contrajo las caderas, sacándolo ligeramente de su cuerpo antes de volverlo a introducir, apretándolo por todas partes y dejándolo sin aliento por la sensación._

 _—_ _Mucho bla-blá y poca acción, Arnoldo. Vamos. No seas malo y dame lo mejor que tengas —dijo Helga con voz provocadora, apretando nuevamente las paredes internas de su vagina alrededor del miembro hirviente de su novio._

 _Arnold le dio su mejor mirada de medio párpado antes de responder._

 _—_ _¿Con que lo mejor que tengo? —preguntó voz ronca—. Prepárate, Helga. Porque estás en muy buenas manos —advirtió, esbozando una media sonrisa engreída._

¡Maldita sea! _fue el pensamiento de Helga cuando sintió su vientre contraerse expectante ante la promesa del chico._

 _Arnold se retiró casi por completo, robándose el aliento de ambos para luego volver a hundirse hasta el fondo. Primero fue suave. Probando un ritmo. Luego comenzó a ser más contundente. Golpeando su interior con poderosas estocadas que Helga podía sentir replicadas hasta en el estómago._

 _El placer era abrumador. No se comparaba en nada algo que hubiesen hecho antes, ya sea juntos o a solas._

 _Helga se agarró a la espalda de Arnold con las yemas de los dedos intentando no dejarle marcas, pero con cada empuje que realizaba, con cada placentero golpe que le cepillaba los músculos internos, no podía evitar querer clavarle las uñas desesperada._

 _Arnold sabía que no iba a durar mucho más, y a pesar de que Helga le había dicho que no tenía que ser perfecto, reunió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a su orgasmo._

 _—_ _No… te detengas —rogó Helga al sentirlo elevarse, manteniéndose quieto en su interior—. Solo un poco más…_

 _—_ _Sí… yo solo, solo avísame cuando estés cerca —Arnold no supo cómo fue capaz de hilar una oración o de ser capaz de mirar a Helga sin venirse._

 _Arnold miró a la chica bajo a él. La tenue luz del armario le dio un brillo perlado al cuerpo bañado de sudor de la adolescente. Ella jadeaba intentando respirar. Sus senos se movían ligeramente en su búsqueda de aire._

 _Él sintió la perversa curiosidad de mirar la unión de sus cuerpos, y sintió su vientre retorcerse ante la húmeda vista de su miembro enfundado en la vagina de Helga. Sus labios externos separados mostrándole el pequeño nudo hinchado que lo incitaba a tocarlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Helga lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho, rabiosa._

 _—_ _Haz ahora, mira después, melenudo voyerista._

 _Arnold no sabía cómo había logrado seguir aguantando, pero de inmediato retomó la marcha y sus caderas empujaron desesperadas contra las de la chica que ahora estaba enterrando sus uñas en su antebrazo._

 _Helga se arqueó temblorosa por el placer reanudado, se movió contra él buscando sentirlo cada vez más adentro, sintiendo sus duros golpes que hacían crecer la tensión hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar y la llevó al límite, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara hasta caer completamente desmembrado, como si sus huesos se hubiesen fundidos, aliviada, pero cansada e inmensamente satisfecha de cuerpo y alma._

 _El agarre de Helga en su miembro se hizo insoportablemente apretado y Arnold ya no pudo resistir. Ese fue el orgasmo más arrollador que había tenido, una explosión de colores tras sus párpados que le reinició el cerebro y lo dejó aturdido por algunos segundos. La liberación fue tan abrumadora que pensó que iba a morir del alivio._

 _Arnold se recostó sobre Helga con sus cuerpos aún unidos, sintiendo los últimos residuos de su simiente soltándose dentro de la chica. Su respiración aún era descontrolada, pero no queriendo incomodarla, se intentó alejar, o por lo menos quiso hacerlo, porque de alguna manera Helga había logrado evitar que rodara a un lado._

 _—_ _Quédate así… Me gusta tu peso sobre mí —pidió Helga con voz suavemente ronca._

 _Arnold asintió lentamente, recostando su cabeza por sobre su pecho mientras inhalaba el suave aroma de Helga mezclado con el olor a sexo de la pequeña habitación, y escuchaba el corazón de su novia acompasarse lentamente hasta latir al mismo ritmo que el suyo._

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Arnoldo? —preguntó Helga desnuda entre los muslos de su amante, tragando la liberación del chico, pero sintiéndolo un poco más desorientado de lo normal después de terminar.

—¿Uhm? —murmuró el chico que estaba perdido en el orgasmo y en sus recuerdos.

Helga bufó molesta.

—Te pregunté en qué tanto estabas pensando que aún no me abrazas —repitió, haciendo un mohín ante lo distante que estaba siendo su amante.

—Lo siento, Helga —se disculpó, subiéndola a sus muslos para poder acunarla entre sus brazos—. Solo estaba recordando nuestra primera vez.

—Oh —dijo la joven, recordando que, si bien no le había dolido la penetración inicial, al día siguiente se había sentido resentida con cada paso que daba, aunque no fue la única con dolores en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler, porque Arnold había rechazado jugar con los muchachos, prefiriendo pasar su tiempo sentado en la banca intentando dejar descansar sus músculos fatigados—. Fue buena —reconoció.

—Y hemos mejorado mucho —añadió Arnold, recostando a su novia sobre su cama para poner sus piernas sobre sus hombros y bajar a saborearla.

Helga empuñó entre sus dedos la manta de la cama de Arnold y la otra en los cabellos del chico ante la primera lamida.

Arnold sintió como el talón de la adolescente se enterraba en su espalda con cada lamida, y sus muslos se intentaban cerrar temblorosos ante la acción, teniendo que ocupar una de sus manos para mantenerla abierta para él, y con la otra comenzar a tocar el pequeño nudo de nervios que la punta de su nariz de vez en cuando frotaba.

Helga sentía los dedos de sus pies retorcerse ante las sensaciones que le provocaba el muchacho, e inconscientemente soltó la mano que estrangulaba las sábanas para llevarla a su propio pecho y comenzar a acariciarlo y tocar su pezón.

Arnold podía sentir como la humedad de Helga aumentaba y su sabor se hacía más intenso con cada lamida, pronto ella llegaría, y por eso soltó el botón entre sus dedos para poder llevárselo a la boca y chuparlo descaradamente.

Helga abrió los ojos unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo completo se arqueara contra su novio y le clavara el talón en la espalda, dejándolo encerrado entre sus muslos unos instantes antes de que su cuerpo se volviera completamente líquido y la dejara desarmada sobre la cama, luchando por traer el oxígeno de vuelta a sus pulmones.

Arnold se arrastró por su cuerpo hasta quedar nuevamente frente a frente con ella y sus caderas alineadas, él se pasó el dorso de la mano limpiando la humedad sobrante de sus mejillas antes de buscar su boca en un apasionado beso.

La joven levantó sus piernas para poder envolverlas en las caderas de Arnold y frotarse a su centro. Ellos continuaron por varios minutos besándose, abrazados y frotando sus cuerpos hasta que la necesidad de sentir al otro más intensamente se hizo insoportable.

Arnold dejó descansar su frente contra la chica, buscando aligerar su respiración antes de llevar una mano a su cintura y la otra a su hombro para que le diera acceso a su espalda.

Helga se recostó sobre sus brazos, levantando las caderas para que Arnold pudiera acomodarse tras ella, lo sintió envolver sus brazos en su cintura y luego subir para acariciar sus pechos mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones erectos, aunque luego de un par de minutos sintiendo su erección bambolear por su entrada, gruñó un poco impaciente.

—Vamos, Arnold... solo métemela —pidió impaciente al sentirlo golpear entre sus piernas.

—Pensé que querías que fuera más suave —respondió con una sonrisa socarrona, arrojando su aliento caliente en el cuello de la chica.

—No te hagas el chistosito, Cabeza de balón, y solo...

Helga se quedó sin aliento al no darse cuenta de que él estaba listo para embestirla de una sola vez, y pronto el sonido de los gemidos y el choque de sus caderas sería lo único que inundaría la habitación.

El brazo de Arnold cubría la pequeña cintura de Helga. Ambos, a pesar de la práctica continua, no eran expertos, y aunque ahora conocían más el cuerpo del otro, seguían probando nuevas posiciones para satisfacerse mutuamente.

Arnold se alegró de haber cultivado un autocontrol desde muy joven, aunque ahora lo estaba aplicando de una manera muy distinta, sintiendo como su vientre estaba cada vez más tenso, deseando su liberación.

 _Después de su primera vez, Arnold se había sentido preocupado por no haber utilizado protección, y se lo comentó a Helga, quien se rió en su cara, para su disgusto, aunque luego lo tranquilizó contándole que estaba en control de natalidad desde hace dos años._

 _En ese momento, el chico enarcó una ceja, preguntándole por qué desde hace tanto tiempo, y para sorpresa de Arnold, Helga se sonrojó profundamente. Ella le confesó que, después de una discusión con sus padres sobre el tema de los embarazos adolescentes, se escapó molesta hasta Sunset Arms, y había escalado las escaleras de incendios hasta llegar a su techo con la intención de verlo para calmar su molestia._

 _Helga estaba furiosa porque desde que tenía novio, sus padres comenzaron a cambiar hasta el punto de mostrarse exageradamente sobreprotectores con ella después de años de descuidos. Helga siempre pensó que Arnold era demasiado inocente para hacer algo, y aunque solía burlarse de él, pensaba que el chico no tenía ese tipo de deseos en su cuerpo, o por lo menos eso solía pensar hasta que miró por una de las ventanas de su cuarto y tuvo que retroceder todo su camino, abochornada por lo que vio. Ni aunque tuviera cien años podría borrar de su memoria la imagen de Arnold tocándose frenéticamente con un lazo rosa mientras gemía su nombre con placer._

 _Arnold le confesó que en ese entonces no estaba seguro por qué, pero él había guardado uno de los lazos rosa mientras recogía toda su ropa tirada, después del accidente que tuvo Phoebe y se rompió una pierna._

 _Helga pensó que eso resolvía un gran misterio, porque siempre se había preguntado quien se había tomado el tiempo de recoger toda su ropa, lavarla, doblarla y dejarla en su pórtico con una caja de sus rosquillas favoritas._

Helga abrazó la almohada complacida por las fuertes embestidas de Arnold. _Él se hacía cada vez más bueno en eso,_ pensó, sintiendo como su interior se contraía de exquisito placer.

Una vez que Helga dejó de apretar su miembro, Arnold hizo que ambos cayeran mirando la pared opuesta de su habitación para seguir acometiendo dentro de ella de costado. El chico agarró el muslo izquierdo de su novia para pasarlo sobre su cintura, y con su mano izquierda poder explorar libremente su clítoris hinchado, y su derecha acariciar su pecho derecho, a la vez que lamía su sudor salado de su hombro con la lengua.

Esta vez ambos terminarían al mismo tiempo, surfeando las olas de placer infinito que les traía el acto sexual. Completamente sudados y pegajosos. El característico olor de la cópula llenando el ambiente siendo inhalado por sus pulmones hambrientos de aire.

Helga se giró al mismo tiempo que Arnold buscó con sus manos su cara para poder compartir un suave beso. Él pasó su brazo bajo su cabeza para poder atraerla más a él y su mano izquierda buscó su derecha para poder entrelazarla igual como sus piernas lo hacían.

Ambos amaban hacer el amor. Sentir la unión de su cuerpo y su alma convertirse en un solo ser en medio del frenesí sexual, pero descansar y sentir sus cuerpos acompasarse uno contra el otro, a pesar de ser algo simple, también era una de sus partes favoritas.

Cualquiera de los dos susurraría un "te amo" e inmediatamente el otro lo correspondería, se besarían suavemente y cerrarían los ojos para descansar o dormir por un rato junto a su alma gemela antes de volver nuevamente a la acción.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NA: ¡Diablos señorita! XD. Debo confesarles que desde el 2011 o 2012 que no publicaba un lemon y espero que haya quedado decente.**

 **Este es el último fanfic de este año y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ;)**

 **Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes y que el proximo año sea mucho mejor en todos los sentidos de sus vidas. Espero que nos podamos seguir leyendo.**

 **Un abrazo grande y que tengan unas lindas fiestas.**

 **¡Nos leemos el proximo año!**


End file.
